


While You Were Sleeping

by destieldrabblesdaily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon!Dean, Fluff and Angst, Hopeful Ending, M/M, season 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1796917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/pseuds/destieldrabblesdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean could never understand Castiel's fascination with watching him sleep, but now that their roles have been reversed, he's starting to get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While You Were Sleeping

Dean had always found it strange, how Castiel seemed to have a certain fascination with watching him sleep. Of course Cas had never admitted it out loud, but Dean had caught the angel in the act more than once.

And now, Dean could finally understand. Now that their roles were reversed. Now that Dean was a demon, and therefore no longer required sleep. Now that Castiel had fallen further than ever before, resulting in him being entirely human again.

“Heya, Cas...” Dean whispered quietly as he glanced around the room in the bunker that now belonged to Castiel.

Cas was fast asleep in the middle of the comfortable memory foam bed, and so for once, Dean wasn’t afraid to be honest.

“I miss you, buddy. Miss you a lot… I had to check on you…” Dean continued as he gently sat down on the edge of Cas’ bed, careful not to wake him.

It was true, Dean missed the angel terribly. Right after he’d been turned into a demon, it had been so easy to turn off his emotions. To just go with Crowley, and leave his brother and best friend behind so that they wouldn’t have to see him like _this_. To simply let Crowley take the lead and teach him how to control his new powers, and to forget about what he was leaving behind.

But after a couple of months, all of those emotions that he had so carefully tucked away, had suddenly resurfaced. Dean was better at controlling himself now; the bloodlust and anger were no longer consuming him, and so there finally was some room left to feel _other things_ as well.

Sammy and Cas, clever as they were, had soon enough figured out what had happened to him, and Dean knew that they’d looked for him everywhere. But there was no point in looking for someone who didn’t want to be found. Still, Dean’s love for his brother and his best friend had made him cave, and he’d decided that it wouldn’t be a problem to pay them a few visits without them knowing.

He had already checked in on his little brother a few times during the past two weeks; one time when Sam had been doing research in the library, and another time when he’d been in the kitchen preparing one of those unappealing healthy salads that he loved so much. Dean had been immensely relieved to see that his brother was at least alright and still going on with his life.

Dean had felt a lot better after making sure Sam was doing as well as could be expected, but it also made him realize that there was _another_ someone that he was genuinely worried about. Hence the reason he had ended up here, gazing down at the only person in this world that he cared about as much as he cared about Sammy.

His eyes still rested on Castiel’s sleeping face, and he regretted not being able to look into those brilliant blue eyes.

“I’m sorry, Cas…” He murmured softly. “Sorry you lost it all because of me. Again…”

Castiel stirred, and Dean instinctively prepared himself to leave at any second, in case his friend woke up. It was a false alarm, Cas was still sleeping peacefully. Dean relaxed again.

“Also… I want to thank you for looking after Sammy now that I can’t. You’re… you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me in this shitty existence, Cas. I hope you know that…”

Dean sighed as he got up from the bed, throwing one last look at the sleeping ex angel before he turned to leave.

“Dean…” Castiel’s slurry voice called his name, and Dean froze on the spot.

But when he turned around again to check on Cas, it appeared that he was still asleep.

“Dean…” Cas said again, clearly sleep talking. “Dean don’t… leave me… _I need you_ …”

Dean’s heart broke into a million pieces. He was right next to the bed again in an instant, reaching out a trembling hand to ever so lightly stroke the back of his fingers against Cas’ cheek.

“I need you too, Cas…” He whispered, his voice breaking.

It was then and there that Dean made a decision. He was going to get his shit together. He was going to look for a cure, even if it was the last thing he did. He was going to come _home_.

“Bye, Cas…” Dean mumbled before taking off. “I will be back… _I promise_.” 

**Author's Note:**

> For more, follow destieldrabblesdaily.tumblr.com


End file.
